


Little Omega

by whelpie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 14 Year Old Yuri, 26 Year Old Viktor, Alpha!Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breast Fucking, M/M, Omegaverse, omega!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelpie/pseuds/whelpie
Summary: Viktor is intruiged by the erotic changes in little Yuri’s body.





	Little Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Haven’t written in like 6 months, this is my first YoI fan fiction! If this doesnt float your boat please click away, if you continue to read, thank you. I really love Vikturio, and I also really love Otayuri so don’t worry if you don't like this ship. Anyways, please be aware this is 18+, also I really like tit fucks so yeah.

Viktor had always found it cute how Yuri looked up to him. Ever since they’d first met, the blond had subtly mimicked him. It was endearing, and this behaviour would have usually irritated Viktor, but Yuri was different. Over the years, Yuri had become oddly precious to Viktor. He fondly remembers the boy at ten. Storming into practice, even smaller than he currently was, being a rude brat on multiple occasions. But that was nothing new to the Russian coach, Yakov. It was reminiscent of young Viktor’s behaviour. After spending many hours a week spent with the boy, Viktor had become strangely infatuated with him. At first it worried him, but over the past four years, those odd and confusing thoughts had become clearer, and less worrying. Viktor was content with the fact he wanted Yuri, in numerous ways.

It was very clear Viktor was an alpha. Tall, broad shoulders and a dominant presence. Yuri, on the other hand, hadn’t presented. But it was clear he was to be omega, with his slender frame, short height and pretty face. The silver-haired man relished in that thought. Of the little one entering heat and giving into his biological desires. Begging for a certain alpha’s cock. As Viktor observed the fourteen year old he tried not to harden. He found it funny how Yuri was adamant he wouldn't be an omega. How he’d supposedly grow and be even bigger than Viktor. That thought upset Viktor, but he was sure that would never happen. In fact, Viktor had recently notice the growth of certain areas on little Yura. 

Yes, the blonds hips began to widen, and his ass had become more defined. Viktor had only come to notice. The sight of the boy panting made slight arousal pool in his gut. Then Viktor finally noticed the cherry on top of the master piece that was Yuri.

He had tits.

Viktor’s cock throbbed at the realisation. Not only did this prove that Yuri was a bitch omega, but the sight of his small, swollen nipples poking through the little white tank top was gorgeous. What a slut, Viktor thought. Little plump tits on show for all the alphas to gawk at. The alpha growled in a possessive jealousy. Those tits were his, as was Yuri. They’d probably only fill an A cup, but that turned Viktor on even more. He imagined the slender boy spread out before him, pink nipples and hole on show. He’d fuck those little tits. And his mouth. Then he’d make the petite blond ride his cock, tits bouncing with each thrust. Moaning like a whore.

Viktor was too lost in his thoughts, and came out of them at the realisation his cock had formed a massive tent. Fortunately, most people had left the ice rink, and Yuri remained on the ice, determined to land some jump. So Viktor excused himself and rushed for the showers.

—

Viktor got in the shower, locking the stall and resumed his fantasy. Hand gripping his large cock under the lukewarm water. As he spilled his seed into the drain, he heard the door of the changing rooms slam shut. The alpha turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his hips. “Hello?” called out Viktor.

“Viktor?” replied a sweet voice. 

Viktor walked over to one of the changing room benches and subtly eyed the blond boy, who was changing out of his skating wear. The man inhaled at the heavenly sight.

“It’s me, kitten.” Viktor said, trying to remain in control. Yuri was in the process of changing from his practice wear. He pulled the leggings down, revealing his perky ass that peaked out the cotton white underwear. Such innocent under garments. He bent forward, showing off the globes of his lovely ass, reaching for his joggers. The alpha couldn't contain his arousal. Only three minutes ago had he jacked off and his penis was hardening again. How we wanted to rip those panties to the side and pound into his tight hole. 

“Sorry, didn’t really want to get changed in front of Georgi or something... its fine with you though...” Despite the statement sounding suggestive Yura’s tone was innocent. Regardless, Viktor felt pride in the fact the little omega was comfortable with him.

“I see-” The older man replied. However was interrupted by sweet little Yura, who was now pulling up the joggers and taking off his shirt. Viktor’s cock was at full attention yet remained unnoticed.

“Erm, sorry I didn’t tell you soon enough, but... yeah, I’m an omega. Everyone was right...” Yuri smiled nervously, scratching the back if his head, “I meant to tell you but I haven't seen you since my heat so-”

Viktor grinned. His face showed a smile of safety. Reassuring the little blond omega. On the inside, the alpha was smiling sadistically at the thought of making this boy his. “It’s alright, little Yura. I understand. Your body has already changed so much...” Viktor said nonchalantly.

“Haha, I know. It’s a lot. I’m thankful it hasn’t effected my skating.” To that Yuri stripped off his top. Upon his chest were the sweetest, sexiest little tits Viktor could imagine. Viktor wanted to grab the boy and take him in every way imaginable. Grope his ass and tits. Fuck them both. He would eventually.

“Oh Yura...” Viktor gasped, standing up to trap the petite omega between himself and the wall. Only now did he realise Viktor’s hard cock. 

“Viktor are you okay?”

Viktor could practically moan at the innocent response. Despite his actions the little kitty had no idea what Viktor was doing. 

“Yura, sweet thing.” Viktor caressed his face, “I want you more than I ever have.”

Those green eyes widened in realisation. The boy couldn’t refuse Viktor. This was more that he’d ever asked for! The slender omega whined as Viktor’s hand creeped under his panties, there his cunt was wet with slick. Viktor pulled his hand out and tasted Yuri. Divine. 

“Vitya...” He whined, gradually becoming needier. Viktor grabbed both his little tits and groped them, squeezing so hard there’d be red marks. The pink buds were peeking in between Viktor’s large fingers. 

“Oh kitten, how you have tempted me. I’m going to fuck you tonight. How hard its been to resist you when you’re skating out there, your beautiful body on show for all us alphas. Your smell so fertile, it makes me want to breed you.”

“So... so do... Vitya please more!” 

“I’m going to fuck every inch of you. First, your sweet little tits. You need a bra baby.” To this Viktor lowered Yuri so he could place his cock between that crease. “Push your tits together baby.” Yuri followed his idol’s order.

Yuri placed his small hands over his breasts, pushing the swollen things together to form a crease. “You are so beautiful, Yura. There’s no need to be nervous. You make a lovely omega. You’re perfection...” Viktor blabbered on, the sight making him go crazy. The alpha’s towel dropped to the tiled floor and he gripped his dark cock. In no time he thrust between the plump, little tits. He placed his own bigger hands over the little Russian’s and ran his thumbs along the subtle curves. Admiring the sweet buds. As he caressed them Yuri moaned. He continued to fuck his huge cock between the omega’s breasts. 

“Yura, how I’d love to take you. Breed you. See you swollen with my seed. I’d fuck you every day.” He wanted to see milk falling down the pale, small torso. 

The petite omega whined with need at Viktor’s words. He’d always admired Viktor. It was only during his heat this admiration turned into desire. Yura would let Viktor do as he pleased. He wanted to bear his child, fulfil all his desires. He smiled sweetly at the words.

The alpha’s thrusts became erratic. Yuri’s needy whines fuelled his arousal. He sucked in the sight of the tits bouncing with each thrust of his cock. 

He couldn’t last any longer. As he groped the tits, his pace increased and finally he came. His seed sprayed over the little one’s chest and face. Viktor came down from the high of his orgasm and smelt the air, thick with the scene of slick and Yuri’s arousal. 

“I can smell your need Yura, no need to worry, I will take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the end <3 leave kudos/comment/subscribe. would love to read any criticisms or general feed back. my tumblr is whelpwrathion


End file.
